


The Cat

by IlluminateandRelate



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, juuzou gets a kitty, theres a deeper meaning in this fic than it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateandRelate/pseuds/IlluminateandRelate
Summary: A short fic about Juuzou and a cat he gets.





	The Cat

     The day Juuzou gets the cat, he pets

it for three straight hours. It's a small

little thing, not that much bigger than a

kitten really. He watches it as it bounds

around the small apartment happily,

feeds it twice a day because despite

Hanbee’s insistence it enough, Juuzou

can't help but worry it'll starve. At night

he lets it jump up on his bed, allowing it

to snuggle right up to his face as he

strokes it's head.

 

 

     After about a week or so the cat

escapes and comes back later covered in

mud. Juuzou starts a bath, filling the tub

with lukewarm water. He grabs the cat

and gently sets him in the tub, cooing

him as he struggles and gently talking

him down. This is until the cat leaps out

at him, quickly he covers his face,

expecting to get shredded by claws. As

the cat runs out Juuzou sees this is not

the case, when he looks to inspect his

arms they are perfectly okay.

 

 

  
     The realization hits Juuzou later that

night as he's eating dinner with his

squad. Declawed. His fork slips out of his

fingers and Hanbee quickly scrambles to

grab it, giving Juuzou his “sanitary

unused fork”. He thanks Hanbee with a

tight smile as his stomach churns

uncomfortably. _Who would do that to a_

 _cat?_  He thinks, pushing away his food,

suddenly opposed to the idea of eating.

 _Why_?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for reading. Make sure to comment your thoughts about this and leave kudos if you enjoyed. <3


End file.
